SasuScrouge
by LoZfanchick
Summary: AU sasunaru narusasu. Sasuke is a scrouge and three ghost will lead him back to his lover.....or will judgement day stop him?
1. Scrouge

Alright it's narusasunaru here :D

Christmas Carol style.....ENJOY!

i own this idea that's it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eep" Hinata cried silently as she noticed a shadow loom over her desk. She slowly looked up then calmed a bit when she recognized the man. "G-gaara...g-good-"

"I need to see Sasuke." The redhead stated, cutting her off.

"Oh...y-yes." She moved her chair over to an intercom and pushed the button.

"What is it Hinata?" Asked a rather irritated voice.

"U-um...G-gaara wants to..." Hinata started.

"Send him in!" The voice barked.

Hinata cringed but pushed the button to open the door. Gaara did a slight head bow to show his thanks then entered. Gaara walked into the over sized, cram, office. He hesitated for a moment then walked up to his boss's desk.

"Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke snapped not looking up from his paper work.

"I was hoping I could have tomorrow off." Gaara said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke paused in his work and glanced up at the redhead.

"No."

Gaara took a breath of air to calm himself, since he really felt like punching the raven in the face.

"With all respect," He squeezed out. "I've been working here for the past 7 years, and I've always gone above and beyond for this company, so I think-"

"You think?!" Sasuke barked out, turning to glare at Gaara. "I don't pay you to think! Every moment you spend here with me, is precious minutes you are wasting! Why are you here when you could be getting this company more money?! If it will shut you up and get you out of my sight, you can have tomorrow off. But I expect you to be back here the next day and expect double your usual work!"

Sasuke finalized then went right back to looking over his papers. Gaara stiffened and took another calming breath.

"Thank you." He chocked out, then left the office.

Sasuke looked up at his now closing door and scoffed. Sasuke then clicked the intercom.

"Hinata!" He yelled.

"Y-yes sir!" Hinata said in a frightened voice.

"If any other employees come in asking for the day off, tell them NO!" With that he shut the intercom off and went on to count his profit.

"There!" Sasuke announced. He picked up the papers he finished looking over and placed them in his filing cabinet. Then, the raven glanced at the wall clock.

"Ten fifteen already?" He stretched his arms, "Better clock out for the day." He then walked over towards the door and grabbed his jacket and scarf.

He walked outside his office and scoffed at the emptiness of it. He walked outside burying himself further in his coat to protect himself from the cold winter air. Sasuke got inside his car and drove toward his mansion. As he drove he noticed all the Christmas decorations and scoffed at them.

"Christmas, hn."

Once he arrived at his mansion he threw his coat and scarf to the ground. He knew his maids would take care of the garments when they came in tomorrow. He made his way upstairs, got dressed into some nice silk pajama's, and then decided to do some more paper work. So, he set up his desk in his bedroom and began to work. At 11:30 the clock chimed and Sasuke felt a cold chilly wind blow over him.

"What?" He turned away from his work and scanned his room. "I didn't leave a window open, did I?"

"No you didn't." A voice assured him.

Sasuke shot up out of his chair, toppling it over, and jumped back away from the voice.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Aw, I'm hurt you don't remember me?" The voice teased.

Sasuke looked all around but couldn't see anyone.

"I swear if this is a joke I'll kill-" Sasuke began his threat but the voice interrupted him.

"Oh, this is no joke Sasuke. Actually, this is quite," Suddenly a figure appeared, floating right in front of Sasuke. "Serious."

Sasuke took a step back then examined the man; he blinked a couple times and reexamined the man.

"N-neji?" He stuttered out, shocked to see his dead business partner floating in front of him.

"Yes Sasuke, it's me." Neji said smirking at the sound of Sasuke Uchiha stuttering.

Sasuke studied Neji, he looked see through, he was see through! But, he had these chains hanging all over him, secure with locks.

"If this is some kind of joke-!" Sasuke began, again.

"It's no joke it's really me, in the" He put up air quotation marks ""flesh". You see Sasuke; I came here to warn you."

"I must be sleeping." Sasuke said grabbing his head as he began to pace his room.

"No you're awake, now as I was saying." Neji began following the raven around his room. "I came here to warn you Sa-"

"I just need to lie down and-" Sasuke said going over towards his bed.

"This is not a dream!" Neji yelled. "I am a ghost -spirit- and I came here to warn you, so shut the hell up and listen!"

Sasuke scoffed and sat down on his bed. "Ok, I'll play along."

"This is important!" Neji lectured again, but Sasuke only rolled his eyes. Neji sighed, knowing it was going to be hard to get the stubborn raven to listen.

"Remember when you and I ran the company." Sasuke nodded 'yes'. "We bankrupted so many companies and stole from so many people, until we made it to the top."

"Yeah, we did make a good team." Sasuke said remembering how they would bargain people to sell everything to them.

"Yeah we- NO!" Sasuke flinched a bit as Neji flew a bit higher. "No, that was wrong, we were wrong! Sasuke look at these chains!" Neji lifted up some of his chains. "I never tried to repent for any of the bad things I did so I am bound for eternity to carry these chains!"

Sasuke examined the chains as Neji thrashed them about.

"Sasuke, I've seen you're chains and they are twice as long and big as my own! But, you have a chance to get rid of them!" Neji smiled a bit. "Tonight I'm sending some of my friends to come see you, they will help you."

"What are you babbling about?" Sasuke asked wearily.

"You'll see." Neji smirked then faded away.

Sasuke stared at the spot Neji was at for a couple of minutes then shook his head and wiped his face.

"I need sleep." He finalized.

Sasuke crawled into his bed and clapped his hands, shutting the lights off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji =dead partner

Sasuke = Scrouge

read on to find out who the rest is :D


	2. The Past

Ok.....keep reading for the past

i own this idea that's it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A giggle penetrated Sasuke's sleep; he groaned but didn't open his eyes. Then he felt hands on his chest, that's when he opened his eyes and saw pink.

"Huh?" He asked sleepily.

"Aw, you're awake." A voice said then the pink thing floated up. "Hi there hottie, I'm Sakura the ghost of Christmas past, you can call me Sakura." She winked.

"Ugh, not another ghost." Sasuke groaned turning over in his bed.

"Aw come on honey." Sakura chimed then flicked her pink hair.

Sasuke looked up at her and glared, she was searing a holly covered green coat and red knee high boots. He scoffed then turned and buried his face in his pillow. Suddenly, Sasuke felt himself floating upwards.

"The hell?!" Sasuke yelled trying to grab his bed.

"Here hold me!" Sakura said happily with a small blush.

"Are you insane?! Let me down!" Sasuke yelled, trying to steady himself while floating over his bed.

"No can do handsome." Sakura said then grabbed his hand. "I have to take you to your past."

"Let go!" Sasuke yelled again wrenching his hand out of her's.

Sakura pouted but didn't give up.

"Come on!" She grabbed his arm and wrenched him away so they were now floating in the middle of his room.

"Relax honey," She giggled. "I've got you, and the sooner we leave the sooner we'll come back!" She then clung to his arm.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but decided to just bare with his dream. _I must have eaten something pretty rotten to be having such a nightmare. _

"Oh this is no dream, just like how this is no illusion." Sakura said, reading his mind. Then she flew them straight towards Sasuke's window.

"Hey that's not open!" Sasuke yelled then braced for impact, he shut his eyes and tensed his muscles.

"We're here!" Sakura announced.

Sasuke looked around and noticed they were not in his room but in front of a school, he saw a sign he remembered.

"Boarding school for boys," Sakura read. "This is where you grew up." She said then turned to him, only to find him walking towards the school. Sakura smiled and followed behind him silently.

Sasuke looked around his old school, reminiscing. _My father sent me here, to get me out of his way....I was always in the way in his mind. _

Sasuke peeked inside a familiar classroom, but once he looked inside his eyes grew and he went paler than his usual completion, making him look dead.

"Th-that's me." He said pointing to a young raven haired boy sitting in the classroom, reading a book.

Sakura appeared behind him and awed.

"Look at how cute you are!" She cheered.

"H-how?" Sasuke said still in shock.

"Hello, I'm the ghost of Christmas past! I'm taking you to all the Christmas's of your past." Sakura said then went back to awing Little Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes, but the scene didn't change. The little him was still there sitting all alone reading a book.

"I've got to get out of this dream." He said finally. He then picked up his arm and bit it, but to his surprise it actually hurt.

"Uh...what're you doing?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows at Sasuke.

"That hurt." He said looking at his teeth marks he left in his arm.

"Well, you did just bite you arm, that would be painful."

"But in a dream, you don't feel pain."

"Who said you're dreaming? I'm really taking you to all your pasts." Sakura smiled at him then grabbed his hand. Then some colors flashed and when Sasuke looked up again, they were at the boarding school's playground.

"You're 12 now, and this is when you had the best Christmas ever." She said smiling.

Sasuke scrunched up his eyebrows trying to remember what had happened this Christmas; but, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughing.

Suddenly, a blonde and black head came into view. A blonde haired boy with three whicker marks on each of his cheeks was pulling along a 12 year old Sasuke. The two finally stopped once they reached the play place. The blonde haired boy laughed and smiled at the raven.

"Naruto." The older Sasuke whispered, now remembering why this was the best Christmas.

"Thanks for helping me back there!" The blonde haired kid said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Helping you"? You pulled me out of school with you! Dobe." The younger Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah but you didn't try to get away." Naruto pointed out, sitting down on the end of the slide.

The younger Sasuke scoffed and turned away from the blonde.

"So, dobe why'd you pull me out of school anyway?" The younger Sasuke asked, glancing at the blonde.

"Oh, because I didn't want to leave you alone; you and I are the only ones who have to stay there during Christmas."

"So?"

"So, I was tired of spending my Christmas in there, I decided this year I'm going to go out for Christmas, and I didn't want to you be alone." Naruto smiled at him.

The younger Sasuke looked flustered but scoffed.

"I'm use to being alone."

"So am I." Naruto said immediately after. "But, maybe this year...we don't have to be alone?" He said uncertain as he bit his lip, hoping the younger Sasuke would agree to spend Christmas with him.

The younger Sasuke looked the blonde over then smiled.

"Ok, we can spend this Christmas together."

"Really?! Great! I'm Naruto, not dobe!" The blonde haired boy said holding out his hand.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said grabbing the offered hand

The two12 year olds smiled at each other and the older Sasuke let a small smile cross his lips.

But the moment did not last, as Sakura let out a long, high pitch squeal.

"That is so cute! You two are adorable! And you two spent so many Christmas's together after this! It's adorable!" She squealed, then grabbed Sasuke's hands again and suddenly they were outside a house, where inside Sasuke and Naruto were talking.

"This is when you two first kissed!" She squealed.

Inside, Sasuke and Naruto were talking on the couch, when there buddy Kiba came up and held mistletoe over them. Everyone turned to them and most of the girls glared at the blonde. The other guests laughed, some whistled.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed lightly and tried to tell Kiba to knock it off but the brunette wouldn't listen.

"Come on guys, its tradition!" He cheered.

The two looked at each other and Naruto shrugged smiling nervously, Sasuke scoffed. They both squeezed their eyes shut and pushed there lips together.

Everyone laughed and the girls turned around not wanting to see anymore. Kiba laughed and walked away and everyone didn't look long enough to notice that both Sasuke and Naruto opened their eyes while kissing. They pulled away then Sasuke stood up wordlessly and Naruto followed him out of the house.

Once outside, Naruto slammed Sasuke against the brick wall and attacked his mouth. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled him closer.

"Whoa! Look at you two go!" Sakura cheered.

The older Sasuke blushed a bit but smiled as he looked at the blonde. Sakura grabbed his hand and they left that scene and went to another past Christmas.

"This is Christmas takes place a couple years after Itachi killed your father and himself, leaving you with the Uchiha Company and money." Sakura said in a sad tone.

Sasuke looked around and noticed they were in the city now, the same one he lives in now.

Then Naruto appeared out of a café holding two cups of hot chocolate. He was smiling like a madman and looked really anxious. Sakura and Sasuke followed him as the blonde walked toward the park. There, standing by a bench, pacing was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" The blonde yelled happily.

Naruto ran over to him and set to cups on the bench.

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted with no emotion. "Listen I need to tell you something."

"Me first, ok." Naruto said as he reached into his coat.

"No!" Sasuke said sternly. "Naruto me first," Sasuke took in a deep breath as did the older Sasuke because he remembered this all to well. "Listen, Neji and I have been working real hard and we're really starting to go up."

"I know Sasuke and that's great!" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke ignored him and continued.

"And, I've been getting busier and busier. So, I can't afford to have anything hold me back from the company." Sasuke said emotionlessly, not looking at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, he took his hand out of his coat pocket and took a step back.

"Sasuke, what're you getting at?" Naruto chocked out, hoping with all he had in him it wasn't the answer he was thinking of.

"Naruto...I can't keep letting you hold me back from my company." Sasuke said then looked at Naruto.

Naruto's heart broke at how emotionless Sasuke sounded; the way the raven's eyes didn't hold anything.

Naruto let out a broken laugh as he looked at the snow covered ground. Then the blonde looked back up at the raven, blue eyes scanning the raven for any sign of emotion, but he found none.

"Sorry I held you back." Naruto chocked out, wiping his nose. Then the blonde walked away and Sasuke looked at his back, as did the older Sasuke. Then the younger Sasuke turned to the hot chocolate, picked a cup up and sniffed it. The younger Sasuke scoffed at the cup and threw it on the ground.

"I hate hot chocolate." He said full of anger, then stomped off.

Sakura turned to the older Sasuke.

"How could you do that?" She asked in an astonished voice.

"It needed to be done." Sasuke answered monotonously, not looking at Sakura.

"He was ready to spend the rest of his life with you!" Sakura yelled. "He had a ring in his pocket; he was going to ask you to be his life partner!"

Suddenly, everything started spinning, and colors were mixing.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused and astonished.

"I can't believe you!" Sakura yelled pulling on her hair.

"What's happening here?!" Sasuke yelled as he started falling.

"You need to make it up to him!" Sakura yelled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

i never said sasuke wasn't bastard

Sakura = Ghost of Christmas Past

Naruto = X-lover


	3. The Present

Time for the present

i own this idea that's it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke jerked up and found himself on the floor of his room. He gasped for air and scanned his surroundings. He was back at home, tangled in the covers and on the floor.

"What?" He grabbed his head and untangled himself.

"Sorry, Sakura got a little nuts, she does that sometimes." Another voice said.

Sasuke spun around and saw another girl with long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. She had on a green shirt and skirt that had mistletoe decorating its edges, her boots were ankle high and red.

"Tell me you're not-" Sasuke began to ask getting exhausted from all this.

"I am Ino, the ghost of Christmas present!" Ino announced as she jumped to her feet.

"Great." Sasuke spat sarcastically.

"Well, Sasuke let's go, no time to waste!" She said then ran to him and attached herself to his arm.

Sasuke looked around and suddenly found himself inside someone else's home.

"Here we are!" Ino announced but didn't let Sasuke go.

She dragged him over to another room, inside the room was Gaara; He was talking with a tall man that had huge eyebrows and wore green spandex with a green sweater over it saying "Christmas is the winter time of Youth!".

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked, already guessing it was Gaara's house.

"This is Gaara's house! Now, I know you wanna talk babe, but you've got to listen." Ino giggled tightening her hold on Sasuke's arm.

_Babe?_ Sasuke thought eyeing her eerily.

"He needs this surgery Gaara." The tall man in green said. "Who knows how much longer he has."

"I know Gai!" Gaara snapped. "I've been saving every cent I can. My boss is just a tight ass and won't give me a raise."

Suddenly groaning could be heard from the next room and everyone filtered into the next room. In there was a man lying on a couch, he had IV's hooked up to him and looked very pale. He had a bowl cut hair style like Gai's and he was also wearing spandex with the same shirt as Gai.

"Lee!" Gai cheered and ran to his pupil. "How are you?! Are you in pain?!"

"I am fine Gai, please do not concern yourself." Lee said smiling while giving a thumb's up. Then Lee noticed Gaara, and smiled even more. "Gaara!"

Gaara smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi Lee, are you ok?"

"I am perfectly fine." Lee answered then reached up and hugged his boyfriend.

Gaara kissed Lee on the lips and Lee blushed a bit but smiled.

"Lee needs surgery, but Gai and Gaara can't afford it." Ino said sadly, while nuzzling her head into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke scoffed at her and turned back to the scene before him. Gaara was playing with Lee's hair as Gai was talking to Lee about his day.

"Let's move on shall we?" Ino said.

"Ino," Sasuke stopped her, he turned back to Lee. Lee was smiling so brightly and Gaara even had a small smile on his lips. It reminded of him and Naruto way back when. "Lee....is Lee going to die?"

Ino sighed and clutched Sasuke's arm tighter.

"I can't tell you that, it's not my department; I'm present, not future." She sighed again then loosened her hold. "Well, let's move on, shall we?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and looked away from the two lovers. When he opened his eyes again, they were inside a rather nice looking apartment. The lights were off but the moon provided enough lighting.

Ino let go of Sasuke and scanned the area.

"Oh, we're early, well then," She smirked and turned to Sasuke. "I'll just let you look around for a bit." And right as she finished she disappeared.

"Wait." Sasuke called out.

Then he sighed and racked a hand through his hair, then he let out a loud sigh.

"Where am I?" He asked audible.

Sasuke walked around the apartment and found a lot of newspapers articles lying around. Sasuke tried to pick them up but his fingers went right threw them. So, he bent down and read them. All of the articles had one thing in common; they all mentioned the Uchiha Company or him. But, all the pictures of him that went with the article were ripped out or had a hole threw his face.

Sasuke scrunched up his face at this. Then he heard the door click, he immediately stood up and looked around for Ino, but she wasn't back yet.

"Damn you woman, where are you?" Sasuke asked.

A groan came from the doorway; and, Sasuke looked towards the door and what he saw made his eyes widened and jaw drop slightly.

Naruto walked back into his apartment, his arm's filled with random stuff. Once inside the blonde dropped all the items unceremoniously onto the floor. Naruto puffed out some air and tried to walk forward but tripped a bit, which he only giggled at.

"Great now I'm late." Ino said, suddenly appearing next to Sasuke. "First I'm early, then I'm late, I don't know what to do anymore." She looked at Sasuke who was still in shock, then over to Naruto, who was now stumbling his way over towards the two of them.

"Naruto." Sasuke finally breathed out.

Naruto flopped onto his couch and giggled again.

"He's drunk." Sasuke pointed out in a serious tone.

"You guessed it!" Ino congratulated, patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

"He has all these article about me?" He asked in disbelief.

"He never stopped loving you...although he does throw out all the pictures of you after ripping them up into tiny shreds of paper." Ino said gesturing towards the garbage can.

Sasuke shook his head back and forth, then looked back at the blonde on the couch.

"I thought he'd move on." He admitted.

"Well he didn't." Ino then walked over to Naruto and asked him. "Are you over Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hmm." Naruto looked around his apartment but saw no one. "Sasuke?" He asked wondering why he heard someone ask if he got over the man.

"That's right," Ino said. "Are you over him?"

"Ino!" Sasuke said running over to her. "Leave him alone." He pulled her away from the blonde on the couch, positioning himself between her and Naruto.

"You can't fool me Sasuke. Back there with Gaara and Lee you remembered what it was like with you and Naruto. You miss him!" She folded her hands over her chest and continued. "You just don't want to hear that you actually did hurt Naruto and that he's still hurting. You want to believe that he's over you and doing fine!"

"Shut it!" Sasuke yelled.

Ino flicked her pony tail then turned to Naruto.

"Relax, he can't hear me; well, he can but not fully and with the drunken stupor he's in he sure can't comprehend what I'm saying." Ino assured.

Sasuke bit his lip and looked at Naruto again. _He looks the same, same hair, same face._ Sasuke let a small smile fall on his face.

"His smile...I wonder if he has the same smile." Sasuke thought out loud.

Ino glanced at him then grabbed his arm.

"You may never get to find that out." She said in a dead serious tone.

Then a huge boom was heard and Sasuke instinctively looked over to see if Naruto was ok, but only found himself looking up at his ceiling. He was panting and was almost completely drenched in sweat.

"Naruto?" He breathed as he looked around his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

not done yet....**any guesses on who the future ghost will be????**

Ino = Ghost of Present

Lee = Tiny Tim ( I LOVE gaaleegaa)


	4. The future

time for the future

i own this idea that's it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was quiet, deathly quiet. Sasuke got up from his bed then he felt a cold wind hit him. He looked behind him but found nothing, then looking forward again he gasped. There, right in front of him, was another ghost. This one had a huge black cloak on that covered his whole face and body.

"Ghost of Christmas future?" Sasuke questioned and received a nod.

The ghost then waved a cloak covered arm and they appeared in front of a door.

Sasuke looked at the door then back at the ghost; the ghost nodded to him and gestured for him to go inside. Sasuke eyed the ghost but opened the door. Once in, he recognized it as Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, then he heard a groan coming from behind another door. "Naruto?"

Sasuke went over to the door and opened it. He looked inside and was horrified.

"Mmm." Naruto moaned. "Ah...ah...Sa-sai!"

Sasuke wanted to turn away, every muscle was trying to move away from the scene in front of him but he just kept watching.

A guy that looked just like Sasuke but with shorter hair, was holding onto Naruto, was kissing Naruto, was having sex with Naruto; and Sasuke just watched. Ino's words rang in his head "You may never get to find that out.". Sasuke was getting more and more pissed off. With each moan Naruto made, Sasuke found himself getting more and more restless. What pushed Sasuke over the edge was what Sai said next.

"You're all mine Naruto."

Sasuke ran at the two but found that he had been transported out of the apartment.

"Where are we?!" Sasuke yelled still frustrated. The ghost said nothing. "Talk!" Still the ghost said nothing. "Damn you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Damn you!" Said another voice that Sasuke recognized, he turned around and saw Gaara.

Gaara let out a cry of anger and kicked the ground. He looked back up at Lee's grave and kicked the ground harder.

"Damn it!" He yelled, then let a few tears fall.

Sasuke walked over towards Gaara and read the grave.

"Oh no." Sasuke said then looked at Gaara in pity.

Gaara sniffed then got up and stalked away, but not before stopping at another grave and kicking the actual tombstone.

Sasuke watched Gaara leave and looked back at Lee's grave. Then the ghost appeared by him and pushed him towards the grave Gaara kicked.

Sasuke walked over to the other grave. He looked at the grave and jumped back with his eyes wide and skin paler than pale.

"Th...that's..." Sasuke stuttered.

On the tombstone read, **Sasuke Uchiha.**

Sasuke looked at the ghost then back at the grave, he had a million things running through his head.

"This is next year...a-am I going to die n-next year?" The ghost remained silent. "Am I going to die next year?!" Sasuke yelled again, still the ghost remained silent.

"I can't deal with this! I made so many mistakes and they've all just been flung at my face and now I find out I can't change those mistakes because I'm going to die!" Sasuke yelled, all his frustration escaping him and being replaced with sorrow and helplessness.

"You can change, you can repent and all of this may not be. It is up to you..." Sasuke spun around towards the ghost, he knew that voice, he'd never forget that voice. "Little brother." The ghost ripped off its cloak revealing Itachi.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke shot up from bed panting, again.

Sasuke jumped out of his bed and looked around. The sun was shining and his bedroom was empty. He looked at his clothes, they were covered in sweat. He looked around and Itachi's words jumped back into his head.

Sasuke then sprinted to his closet and threw on an outfit. He then ran out of his bedroom door and raced to his car. On his way out of his driveway he saw a man his age walking.

"You there!" Sasuke called to the man.

"Me?" The man asked pointing to himself.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded to him and beckoned him closer. "What day is today?"

"Christmas."

"Good..." Sasuke looked the guy over. "Is your name Sai?"

"Uh....yes it is how'd you know?" Sai said stopping his walk.

Sasuke fished out his checkbook and wrote out a rather large check.

"Here." He handed Sai the check.

"Whoa! Wh-why are you giving me this?" Sai asked while studying all the zeros.

"Uchiha Company has been looking for you for awhile, you've won one of our contests that is your prize, now go on a long vacation." Sasuke instructed.

"I will sir, thank you!" Sai exclaimed.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke said then drove off. "And don't go near Naruto ever!" Sasuke added in once he was away from his look alike.

"Gaara." Lee called shaking his lover.

"What?" Gaara asked. Gaara had stayed by Lee's side the whole night and but didn't sleep he just zoned out sometimes.

"Someone's at the door, the bell's been ringing for quite some time now." Lee said while smiling.

Gaara nodded and got up, opening the door.

"Hel...Sasuke!" Gaara was shocked as Sasuke pushed right past him and walked right into the redhead's house. "What're you doing here?!" Gaara asked pissed, he was not about to let his Christmas be ruined by his ass of a boss.

"Here." Sasuke thrusted a check at Gaara's chest, Gaara looked over the check and his eyes widened momentarily.

"What's this for?" He asked skeptical.

Sasuke sighed and was about to answer when Lee's voice interrupted them.

"Who's at the door Gaara?" Lee asked.

"For him." Sasuke answered. "Don't thank me, I don't deserve it."

"I know that, and I wasn't planning on thanking you." Gaara stated boldly.

Sasuke smirked then went to leave.

"Expect a raise when you come in next week." Sasuke added.

"Week?" Gaara questioned.

"I'm shutting down the office for a week, so next week." Sasuke finished while getting back into his car.

"Gaara? Who's at the door?" Lee asked again.

Sasuke smirked again then drove away. Then Sasuke drove back to his house and grabbed a phone book. He copied the address down and programmed it into his GPS.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Who saw that it was going to be Itachi??? i did :D (--lame)

Itachi = Ghost of future

YAY Sasuke is nice.....but he's not too be forgiven that easily.


	5. The End

Time for judgement Sasuke and i mean **judgement!**

i own this idea that's it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke made a few stops along the way, picking up a bunch of instant ramen packets and flowers. Then he pulled into Naruto's apartment building.

Sasuke went up with his gifts and knocked on Naruto's door. After a few minutes of knocking, a voice was heard.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez!" Naruto made his way over towards the door and while opening it, said. "If this is some kind of caroling thing you better leeeeave."

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other. Naruto had his mouth open and his eyebrows looked like they could go off his head; whereas, Sasuke had a smile on his face.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke greeted.

Naruto's shoulders tensed and he slammed the door in the raven's face. Sasuke banged on the door and wiggled the handle, trying to get the door open.

"Naruto! Naruto please open the door!" Sasuke yelled.

"No! Go away you....bastard!" Naruto yelled while hurryingly picking up all the article he had scattered across his apartment.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! Please open the door!" Sasuke pleaded.

"No!" Naruto finalized throwing all the articles into a closet.

Sasuke picked up a cup of instant ramen.

"I have ramen." Sasuke bargained.

"So do I." Naruto shot back.

"I have six boxes of instant ramen." Sasuke said putting the ramen back into its box.

Naruto opened the door and looked around Sasuke for the ramen.

"That's not a six boxes." Naruto pointed out not looking at Sasuke but the one box of ramen the raven had by his feet.

"The others are in my car." Sasuke explained quickly.

"So...why're you here?" Naruto asked glaring at the raven.

"Naruto...I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized sincerely, locking eyes with Naruto.

"Well, that makes everything better." Naruto said incredulously, grabbing the door. "Bye."

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed the door. "Naruto please listen to me."

"No, now let go!" Naruto pushed the door harder trying to close it as Sasuke tried to squeeze through.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he felt the door try to squish him.

Finally, Sasuke wiggled his way inside, causing Naruto stumble and slam the door. At the loud bang Naruto cringed and held his head as he straightened up, his hangover shining through.

"Ow." He whined.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Shut up! Get out!" Naruto yelled pointing to the door as he distanced himself from Sasuke.

"Naruto, please listen to me!" Sasuke pleaded following the blonde.

"Listen to you?!" Naruto yelled still walking away. "Why the hell should I?!"

"I'm trying to tell you that I still care about you! So, listen!" Sasuke yelled balling his fists.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to Sasuke.

"You bastard!" He seethed out. "Three years ago...three years ago today!"

"I know but-" Sasuke tried to say but Naruto cut him off.

"You broke up with me three years ago today! You looked at me with no emotion in your eyes, like you were explaining the weather or something!" Naruto threw his hands in the air, seething with anger. "You told me I was holding you back from your company, and now you want to apologize?!"

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled back. "I made a mistake, -a ton! I screwed up, practically, my whole life! But I want to make it up to you! I want to be with you!"

"That's not what you said to me thr-"

"I know!" Sasuke interrupted "I was so caught up in the new money, the new power. I was obsessed!" Sasuke looked at the ground ashamed of himself. Then he looked back at the blonde who was examining him. "I was wrong."

"Yeah you were." Naruto folded his arms over his chest and glared at Sasuke.

"I know you won't forgive me now." Naruto opened his mouth to yell something, but Sasuke interrupted him. "So, I'll just leave this stuff outside your door."

Naruto looked down at the floor and they were silent for a few seconds. Sasuke went towards the door and opened it.

"Naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto looked up at him and their vision locked. "Please know I still love you."

Then Sasuke left the apartment. Naruto looked at the door and slowly walked over to it, he crouched near it and listened to Sasuke's footsteps as he delivered all the boxes of ramen. Then after a half hour, Naruto opened the door. The hallway had six boxes of ramen and a one bocce of roses, with a note and some pills. Naruto picked up the note and pills.

**Dobe, **

**Here are some pills for your hangover and some flowers to remind you I love you and ramen...because you love ramen. **

**Love, Sasuke**

**Ps. Merry Christmas**

Naruto laughed a bit at the ramen part then began to bring all the boxes into his apartment. That night Naruto kept thinking of Sasuke and how sincere he looked. Meanwhile, Sasuke was lying in his bed thinking of ways to get Naruto back.

The next day, Naruto went out to lunch. What Sasuke said yesterday Sasuke occupied his mind all day, so he thought some fresh air would clear his head; when he came back to his apartment building, he opened the door and was shocked to see it decked out in flowers and pictures.

He walked around his apartment and looked at all of the pictures. They were all pictures of him and Sasuke. Some were of when they were kids and some was of when they were dating.

"That bastard!" Naruto gritted out then ran into his room and pulled a box out from under his bed. "He used my photos!" He flew off the cover of the box and his eyes widened at it, all his pictures remained untouched, that meant one thing. "Sasuke kept all these pictures?"

Naruto went back out and on his couch he saw a note and a couple of keys.

**Dobe,**

**You're landlord is an easy to pay off person, I don't like this since anyone could get a key by just flashing him the right amount, so I bought all of your copies. That's them right next to this. I love you.**

**Love, Sasuke**

Naruto groaned but smiled after scanning his apartment. That night Naruto slept on the couch looking at all the pictures. The next morning, Naruto woke up to music. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"A blanket?" Naruto looked at himself and saw that he was covered with a blanket. "I didn't do that."

Then the music caught his attention. It was the song "What about now?" By Daughtry. It was hooked up to his alarm clock, and by it was a note and a key. Naruto got up and rubbed his eyes reading the note.

**Dobe,**

**I made a copy of your key, and covered you up, since you are a dobe and didn't think of grabbing a blanket. It's winter dobe. I love you.**

**Love, Sasuke**

"He's such a bastard." Naruto laughed and listened to the music.

**What about now?**

**What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

**What if our love never went away?**

**What if it's lost behind, words we could never find?**

**Baby before it's too late.**

"**What about now**?" Naruto smiled while singing the lyrics.

Naruto kept waking up to surprises and notes for the next three days and was actually having fun getting them, then one day he woke up and didn't find a surprise. So, he went out for lunch, but when he came home there wasn't any surprise. So, angry he went over to Sasuke's mansion.

He parked down the street so Sasuke wouldn't notice and walked into the house using the maid's entrance. He walked around and examined the house, he asked some people if they've seen Sasuke but they all said no.

So, that night Naruto decided to stay up and try to catch the raven. He lied on the couch and covered himself with a blanket but messed it up so it looked like he was sleeping and waited. Finally, at around one in the morning, Naruto heard the door creak open. He quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Sasuke came in and looked exhausted; he walked over and saw Naruto on the couch. He smiled then went over to the blonde and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry dobe," Sasuke began. "I couldn't leave you anything yesterday, Lee was having his surgery and Gaara asked me to come. And Gaara doesn't sleep or rest so I'm exhausted."

_Who the hell is Gaara and Lee?!_ Naruto thought angrily.

Sasuke glanced around the apartment and smirked.

"I wonder where those articles about me went." He mused out loud, Naruto could hear his smirk.

_That bastard knows about those!_ Naruto thought flustered and embarrassed.

"I love you dobe." Sasuke said clutching Naruto's hand. "And I'm so sorry for hurting you. I don't expect you to forgive me."

_Good._ Naruto thought.

"But I do hope you'll eventually let me see you smile again. I love your smile. I miss it."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and got up. Sasuke then placed roses all around the apartment and set the alarm clock so that it would play "That's when I'll stop loving you" by N' Sync. Naruto peeked his eye open and watched Sasuke.

_He looks tired._ Naruto thought then watched as the raven wrote out a note and left.

The next day, Naruto went out to shop and saw Sasuke across the street. He was on the phone and didn't notice the blonde so Naruto decided to follow him.

Sasuke hung up his phone and sighed, he was talking to Gai. Gai was a nice guy -nice meaning annoying and over energized- he never stopped calling Sasuke, thanking him for the money. Sasuke sighed then called out for a cab.

Naruto watched Sasuke as the raven called a cab and he thought of an idea.

Finally, a cab pulled up by Sasuke but another hand shot out to grab it.

"Oh, you can-" But he was cut off when he saw the owner of the hand was Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Oh...uh....is this your cab?" Naruto asked, playing out his plan. "I'll just..."

"No, here you...we can share." Sasuke offered opening the door. "If you want to?"

"Um...sure." Naruto agreed then climbed in, with Sasuke following in after.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Naruto?"

"Oh...um...the..." _I didn't think this through too well._ "the...park!"

"Ok." The driver said then took off.

"So...thanks for all the surprises." Naruto said awkwardly.

"You don't have to thank me." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah...well, can you stop sending them?" Naruto asked not looking at the raven.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Could you stop writing notes and leaving things for me to wake up too or come home to?"

Sasuke was quiet, his shoulders tensing. He wanted to yell no and that all he was trying to do was make the blonde happy, and pull them together again. But, after a moment, he nodded 'yes'.

"Ok...I'll stop, but I do love you Naruto, I just want to make you happy." Sasuke said looking at Naruto again.

"Then...maybe, we should go on a date." Naruto suggested shrugging.

"What?" Sasuke asked immediately after, staring the blonde down.

Naruto looked up at him, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Stop writing me notes saying you love me and just tell me in person, ok?"

Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"I love you Naruto, I love you so much!" Sasuke smile grew when Naruto smiled at him.

"I love you too Sasuke!" Naruto unbuckled himself and settled himself on top of Sasuke and started kissing him all over. "I love you so much, I missed you so much!"

"I'm sorry. I love you so much dobe." Sasuke said back in-between kisses.

He grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled the blonde closer to him. As their tongues lapped each other and pulled on each other. Sasuke's hands traveled up the blonde's shirt and Naruto's hands started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt.

"Hey! Hey!" The taxi driver yelled, breaking the two up. "Not in the cab, ok?!"

Sasuke reached into his pocket threw the guy a hundred dollar bill and opened the door to get out. He pulled Naruto out and the two of them ran towards the sidewalk. Once they were out of everyone's sight, Naruto slammed Sasuke against a wall and began to kiss him again.

"This seems familiar." Naruto teased.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "You're right dobe, look up."

Naruto looked up and they were under mistletoe.

"It's tradition." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke grabbed his face and crushed it against his own and they began there game of tonsil hockey once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THE END!!!!

Hope you liked your Christmas Gift!!! :D

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS_**


	6. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
